


Sayo's Birthday Date

by ch0c0_s1im3



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Happy bday Sayo Hikawa!, I wanna protecc, Kissing, Light-Hearted, they cute, they're so gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-28 11:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30138741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ch0c0_s1im3/pseuds/ch0c0_s1im3
Summary: Sayo brings Rinko out for a date on her birthday... Maybe
Relationships: Hikawa Hina/Maruyama Aya, Hikawa Sayo/Shirokane Rinko
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

"Boppin'! Boppin'! Boppin'!" Hina shouted, her eyes sparkled as she studied her older sister, "zappin' shoobapity boppin'!"

"Do I look that good?" Sayo asked nervously, a blush creeping onto her face as she gripped her tuxedo jacket, "where did Seta-san even find someone to make this?"

"Kaoru-chan wears stuff like this all the time, of course she knows people!" Hina laughed, "but Onee-chan looks so b-b-boppin'!"

"Thank you, Hina," Sayo smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror, Seta Kaoru had provided her with a stunning black tuxedo that clung comfortably to her body. The details on the tuxedo were amazing, and the satin cloth was soft a silky, a small teal cloth rose was pinned just above the chest pocket of the suit, "though, I must pay Seta-san back sometime."

"Kaoru-chan said it was a birthday present, so no paying her back~" Hina laughed as she fell back onto Sayo's bed, "oh yeah, do you need me to bring Aya-chan out for when you come back?"

"Why would I need that?" Sayo asked quizically as she adjusted her tie, admiring its intricate floral patterns at the same time.

"Oh you know," Hina said as she bounced to Sayo's side, leaning in close to her ear with a smug grin, "so things can get hot and steamy with you and Rinko-chan~"

"HINA!"

"Ahaha!" Hina laughed as the doorbell rang, "oh, I'll get it, dudududu~"

Sayo watched as Hina bolted out the room and possibly jumped down the entire flight of stairs in a single leap. She turned back to the mirror, making sure her hair was tied up properly, she had to look her best for Rinko.

"Onee-chaaaan!" Hina shouted, "it's your daaaaate!"

"I'm coming!" Sayo replied as she took one last look in the mirror, this would have to do.

Sayo slowly walked down the stairs and looked at the doorway as her breath hitched, she felt like time was frozen at that moment as they made eye contact. Her amethyst eyes shone beautifully in contrast to the red and black sleeveless dress that she wore, and a red headband covered in roses decorated her black hair beautifully.

She was painfully reminded, however, that time had in fact not stopped, and that they were just both frozen on the spot.

"Oneeeee-chan~" Hina called out, snapping the couple out of their trance and causing them to blush wildly, "hahaha! Your faces were so boppin'!"

"Th-thank you... Hina-san..." Rinko stuttered, "h-happy birthday..."

"Thanks!" Hina said as she hugged Rinko, "treat my Onee-chan nicely okay? I'm gonna go get ready for Aya-chan now~ keep being zappin'~"

Sayo awkwardly walked up to Rinko while Hina giggled and ran into the kitchen. They stared awkwardly at each other before Sayo finally decided to break the silence.

"Shirokane-san."  
"Hikawa-san."

They looked at each other in surprise before laughing, "you look beautiful tonight, Shirokane-san."

"Y-you look really beautiful tonight too... Hikawa-san..." Rinko smiled as she held out her hand.

"For tonight... Just tonight..." Sayo started, "could you call me Sayo?"

Rinko blushed as Sayo clasped her hand and pulled her close, their faces inches apart and breathing heavy. Sayo felt Rinko's hot breath brushing against her lips and wanted nothing more than to feel Rinko's lips with her own.

"Only if you call me Rinko... Sayo-san..."

Sayo smiled as she leaned in closer, "of course, Rinko."

Their lips brushed against each other at first, before connecting fully. Sayo wrapped Rinko in a tight embrace and Rinko reciprocated, her hands going behind Sayo and between her shoulder blades.

Sayo was sure time stopped at that moment, but the pounding in her chest indicated otherwise, her heart fluttered wildly as they get each other in a tight embrace and enjoyed the moment, there was nothing she could focus on other than the softness of Rinko's full lips. Rinko's legs gave way but Sayo held her up in her arms as they continued kissing until she pulled away to gasp for air.

"That... That was... That felt..." Rinko stuttered deliriously in Sayo's arms as she held onto the teallete for dear life, "you were..."

Sayo only pushed her lips back against Rinko's in response, causing the smaller girl to sigh contentedly and melt into her touch. Sayo didn't care even if Hina was watching or if Aya was coming, or even if they were going to be late for their reservation. All that mattered now was the girl in front of her and the comfortable warmth that spread through her body as they kissed.

Sayo pulled away again, breathing heavily while Rinko nuzzled into Sayo's shoulder, "I love you, Sayo-san..."

"I love you too, Rinko."


	2. Sayo's Birthday Night

"Is... no one home..?" Rinko asked as she stared at the Hikawa household, with all the lights turned off and devoid of any signs of life.

"That's strange," Sayo said quickly, before unlocking the door, "I-I'm not sure if I know where Hina went."

"It's fine, Sayo-san," Rinko whispered as she hugged Sayo from the side, "now... We have the house to ourselves... Right..?"

Sayo's eyes widened as a blush crept onto her face, Rinko was sure that her face was beet red too, but today was Sayo's birthday, she wanted to do something special for her girlfriend.

"Sayo-san..." Rinko whispered into Sayo's ears as the tealette shuddered slightly in her embrace. The butterflies in Rinko's stomach seemed to disappear as a heat grew in her chest. She gazed into those beautiful emerald eyes as she lightly pushed Sayo against the door, her chest fluttered with love as Sayo's lips slowly upturned into a small smile.

"Rinko."  
"Sayo-san..."

Rinko couldn't wait any longer, she had to taste those lips again.

She hungrily pressed her lips against Sayo's as Sayo wrapped her arms around the smaller girl. Rinko's entire body tingled with ecstasy as she parted her lips invitingly, prompting Sayo to do the same.

They moaned simultaneously as their tongues met, dancing together in sync as they explored each other's mouths. Rinko's hand went into Sayo's hair, feeling the silky smooth strands between her fingers as Sayo explored Rinko's back, caressing her through the thin fabric of her dress.

"Sayo-san..." She mumbled deliriously as they pulled away for air, the taste of her lover lingered as she licked her lips.

"Let's go inside, Rinko, to my room."

Rinko could only nod as she was practically pulled inside, Sayo slammed the door shut and locked it quickly before leading her girlfriend up to her room.

They couldn't keep their hands off each other as they stumbled through the house, Rinko's knees threatened to give way every time their lips met, but the mere thought of missing out on more filled her with the determination to keep going.

Finally, they reached Sayo's room as Sayo picked Rinko up, causing the smaller girl to gasp in surprise as she was thrown onto the bed.

Rinko couldn't help but smile as she looked at her girlfriend, the prim and proper Hikawa Sayo, the head of the disciplinary council, was now in such a dishevelled state for her. Her ponytail had come undone somewhere along the way to the room, causing her hair to be a mess. Her tuxedo jacket was ditched in the hallway and her sleeves were rolled up. Her eyes were filled with a desire Rinko had never seen shine so strongly before, Rinko knew that tonight wouldn't be restful.

"Sayo-san..." Rinko whispered as she extended her arms out invitingly to her heavily panting lover, "dai~suki..!"

Sayo couldn't hold back as she assaulted Rinko with kisses, every part of her mind and inch of her body was hers, and hers alone for tonight, and she was going to make sure she claimed all of it.

"I love you too, Rinko."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's it for this little extra I wrote, normally I would follow the rule a friend taught me "no horny on main" very strictly, but I couldn't think of a better way to thank RealisticLily or @Zevianchi on twitter for the absolutely wonderful drawing that they made for Sayo's birthday date. Thank you so much for bringing my words to life, Zevianchi, and I hope you enjoyed this little extra I wrote to couple yours!

**Author's Note:**

> QwQ


End file.
